Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel equipped with a power storage device.
Description of Related Art
A power storage module has been known in which a plurality of plate-shaped power storage cells are stacked on one another and the stacked power storage cells are connected in series. A heat transfer plate for cooling is inserted between the power storage cells. Pushing plates are arranged in both ends of a stacked body formed of the power storage cells and the heat transfer plates, and tie rods are passed through two pushing plates. The tie rods apply compressive force to the stacked body.
Two pairs of wallboards are arranged on the left, right, top and bottom of the stacked body, and are fixed to the pushing plates by bolts or the like. One pair of wallboards is thermally coupled to the heat transfer plates via end surfaces of the heat transfer plates, thereby absorbing heat of the heat transfer plates. Two pushing plates and two pairs of wallboards are fixed to each other by the bolts so as to configure a robust parallelepiped structure. This can improve impact resistance of the power storage module.
A shovel includes a lower travelling body having crawlers and an upper turning body mounted thereon. Many parts such as an engine, a counterweight, a cabin, a hydraulic oil tank, a fuel tank and the like are mounted on the upper turning body. Accordingly, there are limitations on a space for installing the power storage device accommodating the power storage module.